Your Inner Child
by Lycthem
Summary: When you're legally an adult, and you feel immature and silly, indulge your inner child. Fluffy Pre-HxH [One-Shot]


May 18, 2003 

**Your Inner Child**

**Hide and seek **_noun**. ** A game in which people hide while one person, who is "it", looks for –or seeks- them._

Hermione tried to contain her giggles, remain crouched, and keep a lookout so she wouldn't be caught, all at the same time. She knew she was too old to be playing hide-and-seek, but sometimes you just had to get in touch with your inner child. She spotted a shadow moving with an uneven footing around her area of the park, and tried to hold her breath. Any minute now and he would be passing by her. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, willing him not to look her way, but then curiosity got the better of her. Opening her eyes she screamed and then giggled as he appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the waist. Tickling her mercilessly, they tumbled to the ground. After a seconds only the few giggles and snorts escaping them periodically, and their flushed faces was the remainder of the battle. 

"I know I'm irresistible, sweetheart, but that's no reason for you to throw yourself on top of me in public."

She rolled her eyes at the many times said remark but didn't move from her position on top of him. "You _know_ how much I lust after you, darling."

"Yeah, that I do." He said, carefully moving her off him and standing up. Once he was stable he officered her a hand up which she took gratefully. 

Letting go of his hand she pointed to a few kids, about five years old, playing in a sand box. Two of them were in the process of building a big sand mountain, while three were laughing and giggling. The ones in the castle occasionally threw a bit of sand to the others, to which they responded by shoving them playfully. 

"Now, what do those kids remind you of?" the lithe brunette said, a wicked smile on her face. 

He tapped his nose, as if in deep thought, and looking, not at the children but at an old man standing behind them, said, "Your aunt Hilde?"

 She shoved him out of her way and sat on a nearby bench. Following her and looking at his watch, the dark haired boy frowned. 

"It's not like Ron to be late. Do you think he's fine?"

Hermione nodded quickly and adverted her eyes. 

"Er, I forgot to tell you. He said he wasn't going to make it. He was held up at work, you know how it is at the Ministry." She finished quickly, lowering her voice until the last word seemed nothing but a rush of the wind. 

There was a small silence, and then he turned to her. "And you didn't tell me this, why?"

"Er, I, um." She turned her head towards the ground. "It's just that I missed this."

"You missed this?" he asked a bit amusedly.

"Yes. I did. For the last two years, since we left Hogwarts actually, every time we were together it was with someone else. Either a group of people or you, me and Ron. And I've been with Ron alone many times, shopping, just hanging out. I want to go Christmas shopping with you. I missed this." She repeated signalling at them. Finally looking at him she said, "I like spending time with you. It makes me feel alive."

He wrapped an arm around her and pulling her to him said, "Okay. Next time, tell me and we'll have a day out. Just call me, or I'll call you, and we can pick a day. I knew it wouldn't take long before you came crawling back to—ouch, what was that for?" He said rubbing his arm.

"Listen." He said. "Don't make Christmas shopping plans. This year _we're going Christmas shopping together. That okay?"_

She smiled at him and placed her head on his shoulder. 

Taking her hand in his he said quietly, "I missed this too, you know?"

Children's laughter and barking dogs around them, Hermione leaned closed to cuddle a bit, when she felt Harry tense. She backed away to ask what was wrong, when he abruptly stood up, leaving her to fall ungracefully on the grass. 

She opened her mouth to snap at him for being a git and ruining her comfortable position, when he touched her quickly in the arm and sprinted off. The words '_Tag! You're IT' sounding clear in the bright day. _

She shook her head disbelievingly and standing up, with a murderous expression on her face and a twinkle in her eyes, she stumbled and ran after him. 

"You are so dead Harry Potter!" she yelled, earning a few glances. 

Oh yeah. Nineteen was too old to be playing hide-and-seek, but she had a couple of years before Tag! was out of the picture. 

**Tag** _noun A children's game in which the player called "It" has to chase the other players and touch one of them. _

_-End-_

**A/N**: This came to me while I was supposed to be studying for my Chemistry test. Who am I to say no the muse? Besides, a nice fluffy friendship H/H always makes you feel better, right?

**Disclaimer:** Everything Harry Potter related belongs to JK Rowling, the plot belongs to me. 


End file.
